


your sunshine

by lcvelinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Lee Felix is Whipped, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, chan already had a thing to felix, soft, this is soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelinnie/pseuds/lcvelinnie
Summary: love letters from the sunshine to his moonlight





	your sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey just a placeholder since im rewriting my badboy changlix thing and writing a new angsty chansung fic ùwú i hope its goo enough oops

_hi channie! you dont know  
me and thats the point! anyways, i like you. thats kind if it. i have a really really really really really really really big crush on you!! i hope you dont mind. maybe i can give you hints about myself too? if you want. not that ill be able to tell if you want... maybe you can give me hints too? hmm... oh! tomorrow, if you wear a mint green shirt, ill know you want hints! until then, i love you :)_

_\- your sunshine_

 

 

 

 

 

_hi channie! you really  
wore a green shirt today!! all for me!! it really made me feel special, i was smiling all throughout lunch when i saw you sit at your table. my friends called me weird and annoying but i dont care! it means a lot. anyways, heres your hint! im sorry, i dont know your sexuality but please dont hate me, give me a chance? :3 im a boy!_

_\- your sunshine_

 

 

 

 

_hi channie! i saw you  
with my friend, jeongin, today. he said you two were paired up for the science project, and i wish you and jeongin the best! ive never had to do it, im not to that grade yet and jeongins just a super smartie that managed to be in a higher grade then he should be but the way he explained it seems really hard. i believe in you two!! fighting!! next hint!! im 18 :)_

_\- your sunshine_

 

 

 

_hi channie! i had  
a really hard math quiz today. i think i did okay but im not sure. you looked really nice today, i saw you at lunch. i couldnt help but listen in when i heard you laugh. your laugh is really pretty, so are you dimples. i think im falling in love with you. silly right? some hopeless 18 year old boy falling for the pretty popular boy. oh well, i cant control my feelings. i dont know if you even read these or not. maybe you just throw them away. i really hope you dont. i really like you channie. next hint!! im australian, just like you!!!_

_⁃ your sunshine_

 

 

 

_hi channie! i did good on the math test i mentioned yesterday. since ive been doing these daily, they arent bothering you are they? i hope theyre not. i dont want to bother you. i want to make you happy. ive come to terms with being in love with you, not just having a crush on you. and i think thats okay, as long as it doesnt bother you. im starting to run out of hints but the next one is that im blonde! i have blonde hair, like a dirty blonde and its really long. that may have been too much information but im writing this and pen and dont feel like crossing it out._

_⁃ your sunshine_

 

 

_hi channie! i saw you look at me today at lunch, you were looking everywhere, i think you were looking for someone. i wasnt the first person you looked at but you stared at me for some time. i wish i knew what was going through your mind. even when i looked at you and we locked eyes, you didnt look away. you just kept staring. do you think im pretty? i hope so. did you see me and think it was me? i wonder. who knows. my next hint is that i have freckles but you wont be able to tell if you look at people, i usually wear makeup to cover them up. i dont like them. people call them ugly. oh well._

_⁃ your sunshine_

 

 

 

_hi channie!!! you talked to me today!! you were behind me while i was going through my locker and complimented my eyemakeup. thank you, channie. i was too shy to thank you face to face so i just nodded and hoped you couldnt see my reddening cheeks. you chuckled but i dont know if it was because i was making a fool of myself or not. i hope not. my next hint is that i have a really super duper deep voice. i think of my friends called me australian morgan freeman once. it was funny. thats that i guess. do you think you know who i am yet? ill give you a test tomorrow!!_

_⁃ your sunshine_

 

 

 

_hi channie! so the quiz i promised! with all of the hints youve been given so far? do you think you know me? if so tomorrow, you should definitely come tap my shoulder! ill intentionally leave my earring with the letter and if you give me the earring then youll have won!! ill have the other one for proof that you have the right person :3 i hope thats not too tedious. also shoving the earring inside the paper was difficult because its so long and dangly, and now i have to do it again and hope i dont rip the paper because i wanted to add that little note >:( anyways! bye channie, i love you. i hope you can figure me out! a recap of my hints if it helps.   
⁃ im jeongins friend!  
⁃ i have really light brown/dirty blonde hair  
⁃ i have freckles (ill make sure to not wear any concealer tomorrow!)  
⁃ i only have one pierced ear but ill make sure i wear the matching earring!  
thats that!! i hope the whole no makeup plus wearing the matching earring helps :D_

_⁃ your sunshine_

 

 

felix sat with his friends at their lunch table, changbin mumbling something about jeongin being disrespectful to his hyungs, cueing hyunjin to giggle at the short boys pout. felix rolled his eyes at his friends shenanigans as he felt a tapping on his shoulder. the sudden contact startled him, hand clutching the pastel blue sweater he wore as he turned to see who tried to get his attention. 

it was chan. _his channie_

"o-oh. hi," he mumbled, deep voice probably giving him away. he didnt miss the smile and relief that washed over the elders face as his eyes raked over the blondes dangly earring. the brunette sat beside him, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling out the matching earring. the sudden panic of realizing that he was found caused him to look at the earring as if he had no idea what it was. right as he started to open his mouth, he was cut off by his crush. "hi, sunshine." he spoke, voice soft and fond as he stared at the younger like he hung the stars. 

felix's cheeks went red as he mumbled a quiet, shy 'hi, channie' back to the curly haired male. then he felt warmth engulfing his hand and suddenly he was being pulled out of the cafeteria. they walked in silence all the way to the hallways where they stood near chan's locker. the hand holding the blondes own places itself over his tan cheeks, thumbing over dark freckles. "youre so much prettier than i imagined." chan spoke, voice still as soft as ever. and then the warmth on his cheek disappeared, and then another warmth was placed over his lips. lee felix, the 18 year old australian that transferred last year was being kissed by bang chan, the 19 year old australian that everyone immediately loved when he transferred four years ago. chan's lips were soft against felix's own, slotting together like puzzle pieces. when they finally broke apart, felix couldnt help from cowering at the elders intense stare. 

"i love you, felix." he whispered. _oh my god its happened oh my god its happening oh my go- wait-_ "how do you know my name?"

he just chuckled. "i've had my eye on you the moment i saw you walk into calculus last year. you've always been gorgeous to me, i couldn't help having a crush on you. and finding out you're my sunshine, i can definitely say i love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
